La Bella y La Bestia
by adaraDreams
Summary: Hermione encarna a la dulce Bella que se topará con Draco, quien resultará ser una bestia algo peculiar y con más malicia que el original. Una hermosa historia de amor junto a una hermosa pareja, no puede haber combinación mejor. Descubre su encanto.
1. Capitulo 1

**_Bienvenido._**

_Antes de tirarme tus tomates, por favor, lee lo que tengo que decir y a continuación lee el capitulo, entonces, si gustas, puedes llenarme a tomatazos, eres libre de hacerlo._

_Esta es una extraña idea que surgió un día mientras veía la película de La Bella y la Bestia. No sé porqué pero los personajes me recordaron a la maravillosa pareja Draco/Hermione, así que un día me puse a escribir y bueno, esto es lo que ha salido. Es una extraña combinación entre algunos personajes de HP junto con la historia de dicha película Disney. Siempre ha sido una de mis películas favoritas, así que creo que estoy bastante contenta con ella._

_Antes de nada me gustaría aclarar algunos puntos:_

_1º. Esto es una simple adaptación de la película original La Bella y la Bestia, de Disney. Yo sólo haré algunos cambios convenientes para la historia._

_2º. Draco (la Bestia) no será una bestia en sí, pues no me pareció apropiado además de que me era imposible imaginármelo así. Por lo tanto, he quitado al monstruo del medio. Solo queda un Draco algo desmejorado y un poco malhumorado. Digamos, que he creado mi propia bestia._

_3º. En esta historia los personajes de HP son limitados, por no decir prácticamente nulos, puesto que no concordarían con la trama. Así que, que no os sorprenda no ver por ningún lado a un Harry, ni a un Ron._

_4º. Si he elegido a Viktor Krum como el representante de Gastón (¿recordáis a este... personaje? Yo sí, y no era muy de mi agrado) es simple y llanamente porque era el mejor que daba el perfil. Ya sabéis, grande, rudo, musculoso... poco inteligente...etc. Claro que esta personalidad que yo le voy a dar no tiene nada que ver con la suya realmente. Así que no me matéis por ello, pero necesitaba un Gastón._

_5º. Este fic no será muy largo, de ocho a diez capítulos, más o menos._

_6º. Los sirvientes de la bestia (ya sabéis, Lumiere el candelabro, Ding Dong el reloj...) no aparecerán en mi propia y descabellada versión. Los sustituiré por elfos. (Gracias a esa personita que me ayudó con esta decisión^^)_

__Bien, creo que eso es todo. Así que si después de leer esto sigues queriendo empezar a leer este fic, adelante, yo estaré eternamente agradecida.__

_¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. He de aclarar que el primer fragmento del capítulo no es mío, yo no lo he escrito. Lo he sacado del prólogo original de la película, solo para recordaros de que iba todo, aunque no todo sea igual en mi historia, pero básicamente._

_Os dejo aquí el link con el vídeo del prólogo con las imágenes de la película, no por nada, simplemente me encanta la voz del locutor y como se expresa. Con pasión. Con sentimiento._

_Está en castellano._

**_.com/watch?v=3vuXdn_lcGI_**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son la obra maestra de la increíble JK. Rowling, excepto los elfos, estos son de mi propia creación. La trama tampoco me pertenece, con excepción de algunas modificaciones, todo lo demás es de propiedad de Disney, yo solo la utilizo como entretenimiento y a modo de experimento._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 1<em>**

"_Érase una vez, en un país lejano, un joven príncipe que__  
><em>_vivía en un resplandeciente castillo.__  
><em>_A pesar de tener todo lo que podía desear, el príncipe era egoísta, déspota, y consentido.__  
><em>_Pero, una noche de invierno llegó al castillo una anciana mendiga, y le ofreció una simple rosa a cambio de cobijarse del horrible frío._

_Repugnado por su desagradable aspecto, el príncipe despreció el regalo y expulsó de allí a la anciana.__  
><em>_Pero ella le advirtió que no se dejara engañar por las apariencias, porque la belleza se encuentra en el interior. Y cuando volvió a rechazarla, la fealdad de la anciana desapareció, dando paso a una bellísima hechicera.__  
><em>_El príncipe trató de disculparse, pero era demasiado tarde, pues ella ya había visto que en su corazón no había amor.__  
><em>_Y como castigo, lo transformó en una horrible bestia y lanzó un poderoso hechizo sobre el castillo y sobre todos los que allí vivían._

_Avergonzado por su aspecto, el monstruo se encerró en el interior de su castillo, con un espejo mágico como única ventana al mundo exterior.__  
><em>_La rosa que ella le había ofrecido era en realidad una rosa encantada que seguiría fresca hasta que él cumpliera veintiún años.__  
><em>_Si era capaz de aprender a amar a una mujer y ganarse a cambio su amor antes de que cayera el último pétalo, entonces se desharía el hechizo.__  
><em>_Si no, permanecería condenado a seguir siendo una bestia para siempre.__  
><em>_Al pasar los años, comenzó a impacientarse y perdió toda esperanza._

_Pues, ¿quién iba a ser capaz de amar a una bestia?"_

La brisa primaveral mecía las hojas de los árboles en una danza dispar que era interrumpida intermitentemente y sin previo aviso. El sol mañanero recientemente brillaba en el cielo, iluminando un pequeño y humilde pueblo al caer de las montañas.

Como cada mañana, Hermione bajaba la pequeña colina donde se encontraba su casa, algo apartada del resto del pueblo y donde vivían ella y su padre, para dirigirse al centro del pueblo y comprar lo necesario para un buen desayuno.

De su mano colgaba la cesta de mimbre que siempre llevaba consigo cuando bajaba al pueblo, donde había transportado alimentos, medicinas, alguna que otra herramienta que le había pedido su padre y, sobre todo, libros. Sus preciados y adorados libros.

Al llegar a la calle principal donde se encontraban las principales tiendas y el mercadillo, no le pasó inadvertido las miradas de algunos pueblerinos, algo que no le sorprendió en absoluto. Sabía lo que las malas lenguas decían de ella y de su padre y, desgraciadamente, las malas lenguas eran prácticamente el pueblo entero. Para la mayoría de los pueblerinos su padre era un chiflado inventor y ella la hija rara del chiflado inventor.

Pero eso a ella no le importaba, ¿qué más daba lo que la gente dijera? Lo importante realmente era saber quién era ella y quién era su padre, y eso lo tenía muy claro.

Tras hacerse con un poco de pan y un par de huevos fue directamente a su lugar preferido de todo el poblado, la pequeña biblioteca.

El tintineo de unas campanillas anunció su llegada.

-Buenos días señor Gallagher.

-¡Hermione! Hoy llegas muy temprano.- El señor Gallagher era un hombrecito de pequeña estatura y complexión delgada, rondaba los sesenta años y todo el poco pelo que le quedaba era completamente blanco, aunque su coronilla estuviera completamente pelada a él le gustaba llevar una pequeña melena, algo que le hacía parecer descuidado y desaliñado. A pesar de todo era un hombre respetado por todos los habitantes, pues Hermione no conocía hombre más sabio y bueno.

El señor Gallagher bajó de la escalerilla donde había estado subido hace un momento, colocando libros, para atender a Hermione como se merecía.

-Nunca es demasiado temprano, señor Gallagher.- le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué te trae hoy por aquí?

-He venido a devolver el último libro que me llevé.- explicó mientras sacaba un libro con la tapa rojiza de la cesta de mimbre.- ¿Han traído algo nuevo?

El señor Gallagher cogió el libro que Hermione le devolvía mientras sonreía al oír la última pregunta de esta.

-Desde ayer no.

A él hacía mucho tiempo que no le sorprendía la habilidad de Hermione para leer libros en menos de un día, conocía perfectamente su afán por la lectura y el conocimiento. Desde pequeña era su clienta más habitual y fiel.

Hermione pareció decepcionada por un segundo. Se paseó por las estanterías, observando detenidamente los libros que descansaban en su sitio, pensativa, hasta que se detuvo con la vista clavada en uno específico. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Me llevaré este.- dijo extrayendo un libro con la tapa azul marino y las letras de la portada en plateado.

El señor Gallagher soltó una risita divertida.

-¿Otra vez? Si ya te lo has leído tres veces.

-Lo sé, pero es tan fascinante… Lo leería una y otra vez y jamás me cansaría.

El señor Gallagher la observó detenidamente, esa joven era tan diferente a las demás jovencitas de ese pueblo de mala muerte; inteligente, bondadosa, cariñosa, con carácter…, ansiaba saber, algo que no se veía mucho por estos tiempos que corrían. Le recordaba tanto a él en sus tiempos mozos… Tal vez por eso le tenía un cariño especial. Era una lástima que no tuviera mucho futuro en un pueblecito tan pequeño como este, perdido entre las montañas, en este lugar la mujer tenía menos derecho a pensar que en las grandes ciudades, aunque allí tampoco es que fueran muy libres de pensamiento. Algunos días había visto que la característica alegría de la joven se veía ensombrecida por la tristeza, él sabía que aquí se sentía atrapada, estancada, sabía que ella no se sentía como parte de todo esto. Ni ella ni su padre habían formado nunca parte de este lugar y de esta gente tan atrasada en los nuevos tiempos.

Por eso cuando la vio tan entusiasmada con la idea de volver a leer ese libro que tanto le gustaba, no pudo evitar que una tierna sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

-Bueno, pues si es así, puedes quedártelo.

Hermione le miró sorprendida.

-Pero señor… no puedo…

-Nada de peros. Es un regalo que quiero hacerte. Al fin y al cabo eres mi mejor y más fiel clienta.

-Oh, señor Gallagher, ¡muchísimas gracias!- exclamó dándole un pequeño abrazo al hombrecito- ¡Hasta mañana, señor!

-¡Adiós, muchacha!- se despidió con la mano.

El tintineo de las campanillas de la puerta siguió sonando una vez Hermione desapareció de la vista del librero, con una sonrisa, volvió a sus quehaceres. _Esta juventud_, pensó alegremente.

Hermione caminaba con el libro en las manos abierto por las primeras páginas, iba distraída con su lectura mientras caminaba hacia las afueras de la aldea, donde se encontraba la pequeña colina, y en la cima, su casa.

El señor Gallagher había sido muy amble con ella al regalarle ese libro, sabía que no corrían buenos tiempos para su pequeña biblioteca, la gente ya casi no leía y el pobre hombre había veces que se las veía negras para poder sobrevivir como era debido.

Ella y su padre siempre lo ayudaban en todo cuanto podían, que no era mucho pues ellos tampoco nadaban en riquezas precisamente.

De repente, el libro le fue arrebatado de sus manos, interrumpiendo su lectura, su caminar y fastidiándola extremadamente.

Cuando se volvió con el ceño fruncido, vio como Viktor Krum, uno de los chicos del pueblo más alto, guapo, musculoso y estúpido, mantenía su libro en el aire con una mano, mirándolo de forma extraña, como si fuera la primera vez que veía uno en su vida.

-Viktor, ¿me devuelves mi libro?, por favor.- dijo con amabilidad fingida, conteniendo su rabia.

-¿Cómo puedes leer esto? No tiene dibujos.

-Hay quien utiliza su imaginación, ¿sabes? Y ahora, devuélvemelo.- exigió extendiendo una mano.

-Las mujeres no deberían leer, después empiezan a pensar y se vuelven muy molestas.

Hermione puso los brazos en jarra y entrecerró los ojos. Si tan solo fuera un poco más alta, ella misma le quitaría el libro y se alejaría de ahí con paso rápido para librarse de su molesta presencia. No le sorprendía el comentario que acababa de hacer, decía ese tipo de cosas demasiado a menudo y ya estaba acostumbrada, aunque eso no quería decir que no le molestase. Simplemente había aprendido a ignorarlos.

-¿Por qué no dejas estas cosas inútiles y te vienes conmigo?- preguntó tirando el libro al suelo.- Serás la envidia de toda las mujeres que nos vean paseando por la aldea.

Hermione recogió el libro del suelo y lo limpió con la falda de su vestido.

-No gracias, tengo que ir a ayudar a mi padre con su nuevo invento.

-¿A ese viejo loco?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Mi padre no está loco! Es un genio.- exclamó enfadada.

Justo después de decir aquello, se produjo una pequeña explosión que provenía del sótano de su casa, la cual se veía perfectamente desde la distancia que estaban.

Hermione, que antes había estado de espaldas a su casa, se volvió y vio como salía un humo negro. Corrió por la senda lo más rápido que pudo mientras oía las carcajadas burlonas de Viktor krum.

Cuando llegó, abrió las puertas del sótano de golpe y el humo le golpeó en la cara.

-¡Papá!- gritó mientras tosía y se adentraba al desastre que tenía montado su padre.- ¡Papá! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Cuando se despejó el humo pudo ver a su padre tirado en el suelo, espatarrado y lleno de hollín, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien. Se arrodilló a su lado y le ayudó a sentarse.

-Ese maldito cacharro inservible, no consigo que funcione.- dijo fulminando con la mirada a lo que Hermione le pareció un montón de cosas metálicas superpuestas con un hacha sobresaliendo por un extremo. Pero tratándose de su padre, seguramente se trataba de una genialidad. Lo único que le faltaba era hacer que funcionase.

-Papá, la próxima vez lleva un poco más de cuidado o terminarás por volar la casa como aquella vez.- le regañó cariñosamente. El señor Granger hizo una mueca al recordar ese desastroso incidente. Lo peor de aquello es que al final no pudo hacer que funcionase.

-No te preocupes, eso no volverá a pasar.

Hermione observó como su padre se levantaba, se ponía sus gafas de aviador de culo de vaso y se metía debajo de su nuevo invento para hacer nuevos retoques.

Hermione se levantó con un suspiro. Admiraba a su padre, de eso siempre había estado segura, era inteligente e imaginativo, con la perspectiva de mejorar la vida del ser humano en la tierra, pero en su vida siempre habían estado presente la mala opinión de la gente. No recordaba no haber vivido sin la burlas de los demás. A veces se preguntaba como sería vivir en un sitio que los aceptaran tal y como eran.

-Oye, papá –dijo mientras se apoyaba en una de las tantas mesas llena de las extrañas herramientas de su padre. Miró la tapa de su nuevo libro.- ¿tu crees que soy rara?

El señor Granger salió un momento de debajo de su invento y la miró a través de las gafas de aviador, que hacían que sus ojos lucieran como tres veces más grandes de lo que en realidad eran.

-¿Mi hija, rara? ¿Quién se ha atrevido a decir semejante estupidez?

-No sé. Nadie. Todo el mundo. Yo misma. –suspiró- A veces siento que no encajo en este lugar.

-Cariño, eso es normal a tu edad. Créeme.

Hermione miró a su padre no muy satisfecha con su respuesta, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. No tenía caso seguir hablando de eso. El señor Granger volvió a meterse debajo del invento.

-Dime una cosa, Hermione. Hay…- carraspeó, nervioso- ¿Hay algún chico que te guste?

Hermione miró a su padre sorprendida. Jamás, nunca en toda su vida, había hablado de chicos con su padre.

-Pues… no, no. Ninguno.

-¿No? ¿Y qué me dices de ese Viktor? Es guapo.

-Sí. Y un bruto, ególatra con la inteligencia de un ladrillo. No papá, no es para mí.- sentenció sentándose en un taburete.

-Bueno, creo que esto ya está.

El padre de Hermione salió de debajo del invento, puso las gafas sobre su cabeza y le dio a una palanca. El descabellado invento hizo una serie de ruidos extraños y movimientos agarrotados, Hermione y su padre se apartaron un poco y se cubrieron la cabeza con las manos, por si acaso.

Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, el hacha se puso en movilidad y descendió en un golpe seco y fuerte, simétrico, que cortó el tronco que ahí se hallaba por la mitad.

-Funciona. ¡Papá, funciona!- exclamó Hermione con alegría, abrazándolo.

-Funciona…oh, dios mío, ¡funciona! ¡Soy un genio!

-Podrás ir a la feria de mañana.

-Prepara mi bolsa de viaje y el caballo, Hermione, tu padre va a ir a ganar esa feria. Y nuestras vidas cambiarán para siempre.

_Y su padre no se equivocó, __como bien dijo él mismo, a partir de este momento, sus vidas cambiarían por completo. Porque el destino así lo quiso, la vida de Hermione Granger cambiaría, sufriría y lloraría incontables veces, porque el destino puede ser muy cruel cuando se lo propone y le gusta ponernos a prueba, pero a veces, el destino también puede depararte gratas sorpresas que jamás habrías podido llegar a imaginar._

Cuando ese atardecer el señor Granger partió hacia la feria de inventos con su caballo tirando del carro donde transportaba el suyo, que tanto esfuerzo y sudor le habían costado, jamás llegó a pensar que nunca llegaría a dicha feria.

Antes de llegar, la noche se les fue encima, entorpeciendo su avance, pues lo único que tenían para alumbrarse era un pequeño farolillo de aceite.

-No lo entiendo _Medianoche_, ya deberíamos haber llegado.- El caballo relinchó a modo de respuesta. _Medianoche_ era un precioso caballo negro como el carbón, o como Hermione había dicho la primera vez que lo vio, como la noche sin luna y sin estrellas, de ahí el nombre.

Cruzaban un espeso bosque que, echando cuentas, ya deberían haber dejado atrás hacía unas cuantas horas.

Llegaron a un cruce de caminos que se dividía en dos, destartaladas señales indicaban el camino a seguir, pero eran tan viejas que resultaba imposible leer lo que había escrito.

Al final, el señor Granger escogió el camino de la izquierda, el que creyó que sería un atajo, pero conforme avanzaba, el camino se volvía más siniestro y oscuro. Los árboles tenían un aspecto aterrador y una niebla se había levantado y para colmo, a lo lejos se oían los aullidos de los lobos. _Medianoche _comenzó a ponerse nervioso, los animales siempre han tenido un agudo sentido del peligro y las sensaciones que tenía de ese lugar no eran precisamente buenas.

De repente, los lobos que parecían estar a lo lejos, aparecieron ante ellos, peligrosos y hambrientos de carne. _Medianoche_, asustado, emprendió una veloz carrera impulsiva, lo único que movía al caballo era el instinto de supervivencia y por mucho que el señor Granger insistiera, _Medianoche _no obedecía. El caballo se paró de golpe al llegar a un precipicio y, con la habilidad del señor Granger, ambos consiguieron evitar la caída, sin embargo, el caballo relinchó asustado y se puso a dos patas, tirando al señor Granger al suelo. _Medianoche _huyó, abandonando a su amo a su suerte, movido por el pánico.

-¡_Medianoche_, espera!

El señor Granger no se quedó parado para ver como su caballo lo dejaba tirado, corrió hacía a saber donde, con la única idea en la cabeza de escapar de esos lobos. No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo, sólo era consciente de que había dejado el bosque atrás y ahora cruzaba un puente de piedra que desembocaba en un enorme y tenebroso castillo.

Vio la verja que lo rodeaba abierta y sin pensárselo dos veces corrió dentro de los límites del castillo, tropezando y cayendo al suelo. Los lobos habían llegado donde estaba, iban a entrar pero el señor Granger fue más rápido y pudo cerrar la verja con el pie, quedando a salvo de los lobos.

Se quedó un momento en el suelo, bajo la fina lluvia que empezaba a caer, recuperando el aliento. Él ya no estaba para esos trotes. Había tenido mucha suerte de encontrar ese lugar sino… no quería ni imaginarse que hubiera pasado.

Se levantó del suelo con dificultad y volvió la vista hacia el castillo. Realmente era aterrador. Sus altas torres parecían inclinarse hacia ti, intentando intimidarte, y las fachadas estaban llenas de gárgolas y bestias aterradoras. No sabía si quería averiguar quien vivía en ese lugar, pero si no quería morir de una pulmonía, no le quedaba más remedio que pedir cobijo.

Se adentró y fue hacia la gran puerta que veneraba el castillo, grande e imponente, de hierro y madera, impresionante. Iba a llamar a la puerta cuando se dio cuenta que estaba abierta, así que sin más, entró.

-¿Hola? –el eco le devolvió el saludo- ¿Hay alguien? ¿Hola?

Estaba en un gran recibidor que carecía prácticamente de muebles, eso sí, había grandes columnas, paredes que ascendían varios metros hasta el cielo, ventanas enormes, cuadros extraños y –seguramente- valiosísimos, también de medidas gigantescas… todo en ese castillo parecía ser enormemente… enorme.

Frente a él, había unas –también extrañamente enormes- escaleras con una alfombra roja que las cubría, que se dividían en dos caminos distintos. A la derecha, había un pequeño salón con una chimenea encendida y a la izquierda un pasillo oscuro lleno de armaduras. Una pequeña mesa hecha de lo que parecía mármol descansaba a la izquierda del recibidor.

El señor Granger dio unos pequeños pasos hacia el interior, oía murmullos y no sabía de donde venían, estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

-Me he perdido y necesito un lugar para pasar la noche.

-Por supuesto que es bienvenido.- oyó de repente que decían en un tono unas notas más agudo de lo normal. Miró en todas direcciones pero no vio a nadie.

-Aquí abajo.

Cuando el señor Granger miró hacia abajo, se topó con una extraña criatura de no más de un metro de altura, piel rugosa y verdosa, nariz y orejas puntiagudas y ojos grandes y brillantes.

-¡Ah!- gritó dando un traspié y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡Cuidado! ¿El señor está bien?- preguntó la criatura.

-¿Qué… qué eres?-dijo con voz temblorosa, sin salir de su asombro. Jamás había visto nada parecido en su vida.

-Galdor es un elfo, señor.

-Un… ¿elfo?

-Así es, señor.-asintió.

-¡Galdor!-dijo una tercera voz y de repente, otro elfo apareció al lado de Galdor- Genial. Maravilloso. El amo se pondrá furioso cuando se entere que Galdor se ha dejado ver por un humano.

El señor Granger puso su atención en ese segundo elfo que había aparecido, en lo esencial era igual que Galdor, solo que este era más bajito y rechoncho.

-Calafalas debería tranquilizarse. El amo no tiene porqué enterarse. El señor está calado hasta los huesos y no tiene donde dormir. Galdor solo intenta ser amable.

-Galdor no tiene que ser amable, sólo obedecer al amo.

Galdor puso los ojos en blancos y le sacó la lengua a Calafalas. Ayudó a que el señor Granger se levantase, algo que él aceptó con mucho gusto.

-Venga, venga, el señor puede calentarse al fuego.

Galdor lo guió dando saltitos al pequeño salón que había a la derecha donde el fuego crepitaba y daba calidez al lugar. El elfo Galdor invitó a que se sentara con un gesto en un sillón de tapizado carmín y de grandes y altas orejas. Todo esto mientras Calafalas los perseguía negándose a ser hospitalario con el pobre señor Granger.

-Gracias Galdor, eres muy amable.

-Galdor está a sus pies señor.

Un relámpago rompió por unos segundos con la oscuridad de la noche, seguido por el arrollador sonido del trueno.

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron de golpe, resonando por toda la estancia y en el umbral, una figura rompía la calma de la estampa.

-¡Galdor!-gritó furioso- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

El pequeño elfo palideció y empezó a sudar frío, le habían pillado con las manos en la masa, su amo estaba furioso con él y sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

-Amo, Galdor solo intentaba…- empezó a decir con voz temblorosa.

-Calafalas intentó impedírselo, amo. Calafalas le advirtió pero Galdor no hizo…

-¡Silencio!- el grito resonó por cada recoveco del salón. El señor Granger temblaba en su asiento y no solo de frío. Ese hombre, al cual no podía ver debido a la oscuridad, transmitía un aura de maldad que le puso los pelos de punta.

A paso lento, la figura se fue acercando, era escalofriante la manera tan tranquila con la que actuaba, teniendo en cuenta que estaba furioso. Era tal la frialdad e indiferencia que se cernían sobre ese hombre.

Se detuvo unos instantes al borde de la estancia iluminada tras el cual dio un paso y dejó al descubierto su aspecto. El señor Granger lo miró horrorizado.

-¿Contemplando la belleza humana, viejo?

-Yo, yo no…no.- tartamudeó.

-Si sólo va a decir estupideces será mejor que no abra la boca. Es un desperdicio inútil de oxígeno.

-Amo, perdone a Galdor. El señor estaba perdido y empapado, Galdor solo intentaba ser amable.- su amo posó los ojos en Galdor perezosamente, el pequeño elfo se había arrodillado ante él y suplicaba su perdón.

-¿Amable? Una vez intenté serlo y mira como acabó tu amo.

-Galdor lo sabe, amo. Galdor lo siente.

-No basta con sentirlo, sabes cual es tu castigo.

Galdor lo miró horrorizado, pero asintió sin ninguna protesta. Sabía que había actuado justamente como su amo había ordenado no hacerlo. Se lo merecía.

-Calafalas, lleva al prisionero a la torre.

Calafalas quedó un poco impresionado y miró al hombre que se sentaba en el sillón de su amo, se había quedado de piedra y miraba a su amo con los ojos desorbitados. Calafalas dudó.

-¿A la torre, amo?

-¡¿Es que no me has oído? Es una orden.- Su amo lo fulminó con la mirada y eso bastó para que Calafalas obedeciera. El amo había ordenado, y el no podía negarse, daba igual lo que él pensara. Era su deber complacer al amo.

Agarró al hombre de un brazo y lo tiró del sillón. El señor Granger ahogó un grito y miró horrorizado a ese hombre. _¿Hombre? _No, hombre era demasiado para él, sólo era un muchacho no mucho más mayor que su hija. Pero parecía como si lo hubiera poseído el mismismo diablo.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Se lo suplico! ¡Por favor!- rogó desesperado mientras el elfo lo arrastraba con increíble facilidad por los suelos para llevarlo a la torre. Él no podía ser el prisionero de nadie, tenía una hija a la que cuidar.- ¡Por favor!

Sin decir ni una palabra más, el muchacho dio media vuelta y desapareció por donde mismo había entrado. Se dirigió al ala oeste, pasó de largo decenas de puertas y cruzó varios pasillos hasta llegar al lugar donde solía pasar horas y horas, encerrado.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, ese lugar estaba echo un desastre, los muebles desperdigados por el suelo, llenos de polvo, las cortinas sucias y rotas al igual que los cristales… Un lugar horrible donde descargaba toda su frustración y su ira. Todo estaba roto, sucio y viejo, todo excepto una pequeña mesa redonda de madera colocada en los límites de la habitación, donde terminaba ésta y empezaba un enorme balcón. Sobre ella, una rosa protegida por un cristal flotaba unos centímetros por arriba, brillante y hermosa. A su lado, un hermoso espejo le hacía compañía.

El joven golpeó la mesa con un puño. Maldición, era la primera vez que alguien conseguía llegar hasta ahí. ¿Cómo pudo suceder? El camino era peligroso, estaba infestado de lobos y si te descuidabas podías terminar cayendo por un precipicio. Era casi imposible llegar hasta ahí.

Una sonrisa cruel deformó su rostro. Pobre desgraciado, ahora tendría que pagar su mala suerte, porque jamás saldría de ese lugar. Nunca lo permitiría, antes muerto. El que entraba en su castillo, jamás salía.

De repente, un movimiento captó su atención y, al alzar la vista, vio como un pétalo caía lenta y agonizantemente a la base de la mesa. Era el primero que veía caer, el primero.

El aire pareció faltarle y por un momento su corazón dejó de latir, su mirada se oscureció, _el primer pétalo_, el tiempo se le agotaba, pero hacía tiempo que había perdido toda esperanza. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar y observar como se iba marchitando la rosa lentamente, y con ella, lo haría él.

Hermione leía tranquilamente sentada en la mesa de su casa, ya había terminado de hacer todos sus quehaceres y ahora, por fin, tenía tiempo para dedicarse a lo que más le gustaba, leer. Ayer su padre la dejó sola para ir a la feria de inventos, así que el silencio reinaba en toda la casa, algo que no pasaba muy a menudo, y que en esos momentos agradecía profundamente. Sin embargo, nada más pensar esto, unos golpes rudos en la puerta la interrumpieron en su lectura.

Con un fuerte suspiro fue a abrir, y cual fue su sorpresa –desagradable sorpresa- que al otro lado de ésta se encontraba el increíblemente guapo y fortachón, el mejor cazador de toda la aldea y el más palurdo también, Viktor Krum. Hermione intentó que no se notase su descontento, algo que no consiguió.

-Viktor.

-Hola, preciosa.- saludó apoyando un brazo en la puerta, inclinándose innecesariamente hacia ella. Hermione se echó para atrás un poco al tenerlo tan incómodamente cerca.

-¿Qué quieres?

-He venido a cumplir tus sueños.- dijo sonriendo seductoramente y entrando sin permiso a su casa.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué sabes tu de mis sueños?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Viktor apoyó un brazo en el borde de la chimenea y miró a su alrededor, observando la casa de Hermione.

-Mucho más de lo que crees.

-¿Ah, si?- dijo alzando una ceja, obviamente incrédula.

-Si. Hoy es cuando realmente empieza tu vida. Conmigo.-Se acercó hasta ella, que seguía en la puerta, apoyada. Viktor la acorraló apoyando una mano a cada lado de ella.- Serás mi esposa. Todas las mujeres del pueblo te envidiaran y tu podrás ser feliz a mi lado, esperándome en casa con la comida hecha cuando llegue de trabajar, lavándome la ropa, podrás masajearme los pies… En fin, todas esas cosas que hacéis vosotras. ¿No soy genial?

Hermione pareció horrorizada por un momento. _¿Cocinar para él? ¿Lavar su ropa? ¿¡Masajearle los pies! ¿Qué le estaba pidiendo, que fuera su esposa o su esclava?_

Se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Oh, ViKtor, yo… no sé que decir…

-Di que te casarás conmigo.

-Yo…creo que…- buscó a tientas el picaporte y cuando lo encontró lo giró lentamente y abrió la puerta, escurriéndose por un lado, haciendo que él saliera disparado hacia fuera.- ¡No te merezco!- Y cerró la puerta.

Se apoyó en ésta y gruñó. ¿Ella, la esposa de ese estúpido? Jamás. Ni loca. Prefería quedarse soltera para el resto de su vida antes que acabar con alguien con la inteligencia de un mosquito.

Esa tarde salió a tomar un poco el aire fresco, estaba cansada de estar encerrada en su casa. Lo bueno de vivir en lo alto de una colina era que vivías a la par con la naturaleza, le encantaban los campos de flores silvestres que se extendían ante ella, que puede que no fueran muy grandes pero sí hermosos y frondosos. Estaba sentada entre las flores, disfrutando de la brisa de la tarde cuando su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por el ruido de un caballo y un carro siendo arrastrado por este. Levantó la vista y vio que se trataba de _Medianoche_, su caballo, el caballo que su padre se había llevado a la feria. ¿Pero… y su padre?

El corazón le dio un vuelco, se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia él.

-¿Qué ha pasado _Medianoche_?-dijo acariciándolo, intentando tranquilizarlo- ¿Dónde está papá?

_Medianoche _relinchó y le hizo una señal con la cabeza, como si de verdad hubiera entendido a su dueña y le estuviera respondiendo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hacia la casa en busca de su capa y regresó lo más rápido que pudo al lado de Medianoche, le soltó del carro que todavía llevaba enganchado y se subió a él con habilidad.

-Vamos, pequeño, llévame hasta donde está papá.

Galopó velozmente guiada simplemente por el instinto del animal, atravesó el bosque, cruzó caminos desconocidos para ella que cada vez le parecían más siniestros, conforme avanzaban se daba cuenta que se sumergían más y más al corazón del bosque, donde todo parecía más salvaje.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo cabalgando pero cuando _Medianoche_ se detuvo, a las puertas de un enorme castillo, ya había anochecido.

Hermione bajó del caballo con la vista clavada en la figura imponente del castillo, intimidada ante su imponente presencia.

-¿Estás seguro, _Medianoche_?- el caballo relinchó a modo de respuesta. Hermione avanzó lentamente hacia los terrenos que rodeaban el castillo, con cautela. Apoyó una mano en la verja, la cual resbaló hacia atrás con un chirriante sonido. Estaba abierta. Era una clara invitación a su curiosidad por lo que se abrió paso y entró en los terrenos del castillo. Una gran puerta de metal y madera le daba la bienvenida, imponente y majestuosa. Sin vacilar, la joven fue a llamar a la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que ésta también estaba abierta.

Extraño, pero oportuno. Avanzó y entró dentro del castillo, yendo a parar a un gran recibidor, amplio y oscuro.

-¿Papá?- el eco fue su única respuesta.- ¿Papá?

Avanzó algo insegura por los pasillos de ese lugar, subió las escaleras y tomó uno de los caminos al azar llamando a su padre sin descanso. De repente, vio una luz alejarse por uno de los pasillos y sin vacilar la siguió. La luz la llevó por unos pasillos más estrechos y oscuros que los anteriores, también algo más descuidados, cruzó una puerta que daba a unas escaleras que subían en caracol y cuando llegó a lo alto vio a su padre. Estaba sucio y despeinado y unos barrotes lo encerraban en una oscura y húmeda celda.

-¡Papá!-gritó nada más verlo. Corrió hasta él y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura. Bajó la capucha que había llevado puesta todo el camino para dejar a la vista su rostro- Oh, papá, ¿quién te ha hecho esto?

-Hermione, Hermione.- el señor Granger cogió de las manos a su hija.- Tienes que mar…- un ataque de tos le interrumpió.

-¡Papá! Oh, dios mío, estás tiritando.- exclamó acariciándole la cara como malamente podía.

-Escucha, escucha Hermione, debes…-intentó decirle desesperadamente, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, una tercera voz le interrumpió.

-¿Qué haces tú en mi castillo? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Hermione se estremeció al oír aquella voz que le pareció tan fría y cruel, lentamente se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía y vio la figura de un hombre que se interponía entre ella y las escaleras que hacía un momento había subido.

-He venido a buscar a mi padre.- dijo con voz decisiva, interponiendo su propio cuerpo entre esa figura y su padre. No entendía porqué, pero no quería que se acercase a él.

-Pierdes el tiempo. Es mi prisionero y jamás saldrá de esa celda.

-Por favor. Está muy enfermo.-suplicó. La figura dio un solo paso hacia delante.

-Todavía no me has respondido a todas las preguntas. ¿Cómo has encontrado esta torre tan fácilmente?

Hermione pareció confundida por un segundo y al ver que no le contestaba, el hombre pareció impacientarse.

-¡Galdor!- llamó a voz de grito.

De repente, y para gran sorpresa e incredulidad de Hermione, un pequeño ser rugoso y verdoso apareció de la nada delante de sus ojos.

-¿Ha llamado a Galdor, amo?

-Dime, Galdor –empezó a decir con exasperación y a lo que Hermione le pareció amenaza- ¿tu sabes algo de todo esto?- señaló a Hermione.

El tal Galdor se arrodilló ante su amo, haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

-Disculpe la osadía de Galdor, amo. Pero es que…es una muchacha.

-Ya sé que es una muchacha.- gruñó el hombre al que ese extraño ser llamaba "amo".

-Galdor sólo busca el bien de su amo.

El hombre se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Suspiró fuertemente, más bien parecía un quejido.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Galdor?

Hermione se puso en pie, cansada de esa situación. Iba a solucionar aquello e iba a hacerlo ya, no veía la hora en sacar a su padre de ese maldito lugar.

-Se lo suplico, libere a mi padre. ¡Podría morirse!

La atención del hombre recayó toda en ella, sintiendo como su mirada la traspasaba, intimidándola.

-Eso lo hubiera pensado antes de colarse en mi castillo.- Hermione frunció los labios e intentó contener las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan despiadado?

-Hermione, no te preocupes por mí.- Hermione miró a su padre, tirado en esa celda como si fuera un despojo humano. Y entonces tomó una decisión.

Volvió a mirar al hombre que seguía oculto bajo las sombras de la noche, sus ojos mostraban determinación.

-Y si… -cerró los ojos por un instante- ¿Y si yo me cambiara por él? ¿Lo liberarías entonces?

Lo que siguió fue un silencio incómodo, tan tenso que podría cortarse con un simple movimiento. El hombre dio otro paso hacia ella, algo sorprendido por la proposición de la muchacha.

-¿Serías capaz de hacer algo así? ¿Cambiarías tu propia libertad por la de tu padre?- preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione alzó la cabeza, con orgullo.

-Quiero verte a la luz.

El hombre no dijo nada inmediatamente, después de unos segundos se encogió casi imperceptiblemente de hombros y caminó hacia la tibia luz que proyectaban las antorchas. Cuando se expuso a la luz, Hermione dio un paso atrás llevándose una mano a la boca, ahogando una exclamación. El hombre con el que había estado hablando no era más que un chico más o menos de su edad, pero lo que había provocado la reacción de la chica fue la horrible cicatriz que cruzaba la cara del muchacho, deformándola desde su ojo izquierdo, el cual mantenía cerrado, hasta la mitad del cuello. Era como si el lado izquierdo de su rostro lo hubiesen quemado, destrozándolo por completo.

Cuando la miró directamente pudo notar la indiferencia ante su reacción, era como si no albergara ningún sentimiento, sólo indiferencia ante todo.

-¿Y bien?- Hermione se recompuso de la primera impresión, tragó en seco y respondió con un susurro.

-Tienes mi palabra.

-¡Galdor!

Galdor asintió y fue hacia la celda del señor Granger, la abrió y sacó a rastras al pobre hombre que gritaba en contra de la decisión de su hija.

-Llévalo a su casa.

Galdor asintió y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

-¡Espera, espera por favor!

Hermione hizo el ademán de seguir al elfo pero la imponente figura del muchacho se interpuso en su camino.

-Ahora tú eres mi prisionera.

Hermione calló de rodillas y sollozó en silencio mientras de lejos oía las súplicas de su padre.

- Bienvenida al infierno.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por molestaros en leer este disparate. Espero vuestra más sincera opinión, así que ya sabéis, a dejar rewiews como unos locos.<p>

Achuchones para todos!


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Hola, Adara a vuelto.**_

_Es extraño, ¿verdad? Después de tanto tiempo ni yo misma esperaba ya terminar el capitulo 2, pero aquí estoy y está terminado, recién salido del horno para todo aquel que lo quiera leer, si sigue esperándolo alguien, claro. Porque no me extrañaría que os hayáis cansado de esperar. Siento ser como soy, no planeaba hacer muy larga esta historia, y así sigo pensando, pero eso no significa que tarde siglos en actualizar. Ese es mi gran problema, que me cuesta demasiado arrancar. Pero cuando lo hago soy capaz de terminar algo en un par de días, incluso en menos tiempo. Así que aquí estoy, y espero que la espera os haya merecido la pena._

_**Muchisimas gracias a los lectores que la hayan leído, a los usuarios que han comentado y a todos esos que han esperado la actualización, si es que hay alguno.**_

_Os dejo con el Capitulo 2 de "La Bella y la Bestia" versión** Dramione.**_

_**Besos.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>_

"_El amor ahuyenta el miedo y, recíprocamente el miedo ahuyenta al amor. Y no sólo al amor el miedo expulsa; también a la inteligencia, la bondad, todo pensamiento de belleza y verdad, y sólo queda la desesperación muda; y al final, el miedo llega a expulsar del hombre la humanidad misma. _

_Aldous Huxley."_

La brisa se coló por entre las viejas cortinas roídas, recorriendo el interior y cubriéndolo todo con un frío manto. En el mismo lugar de siempre, con más trastos esparcidos por el suelo que la última vez, Draco meditaba en solitario, como solía hacer siempre. Aquel era el lugar donde más tiempo pasaba y donde cualquier otro ser, elfo, animal o humano, tenía prohibida la entrada. _Una mujer, _pensó. Había una maldita mujer en su castillo.

Cuántas veces había soñado con el día en el que apareciese una hermosa dama, la mujer que lograría liberarlo de esa maldita maldición. Pero nunca llegó y él perdió toda esperanza a que algún día llegase a aparecer.

Y ahora, cuando el tiempo prácticamente se le había expirado, la mujer aparecía como caída del cielo. _Tarde_. Había llegado demasiado tarde.

Para él ya no había salvación, de nada le servía que ahora se presentase esa muchacha, y eso lo tenía muy claro.

Nadie en su sano juicio sería capaz de enamorarse de un ser tan detestable como él, con esa monstruosa cicatriz cruzándole la cara. Y, para que engañarnos, él jamás podría enamorarse, ni de esa mujer ni de ninguna otra. _Inútil_, todo era inútil.

_Entonces_, pensó, _¿por qué demonios la retienes a tu lado?_

Tal vez fuera por desquitarse con alguien, descargar toda su furia y frustración en otros siempre había sido de gran ayuda para él y eso no había cambiado con el paso de los años, simplemente no había tenido con quien desagraviarse. Esa era una de las mayores razones por las que esa habitación estaba en tan deplorable estado.

_O tal vez…_ Tal vez inconscientemente siga guardando un rayo de esperanza, pálido y a punto de apagarse, pero existente. Tal vez por eso la quería mantener junto a él en ese castillo, tal vez se estaba aferrando a esa vana esperanza.

_Pero, ¿y si…?_ ¿Y sí en realidad lo que temía, a lo que en verdad se aferraba, no era otra cosa que a _ella_?

Había vivido años en ese sombrío castillo, solo, sin ningún tipo de compañía que pudiera aliviarlo, después encontró a los elfos y la situación mejoró considerablemente, pero no era lo mismo que estar en compañía de otro humano como él. ¿Era eso a lo que temía? ¿A _morir_ en la más absoluta _soledad_?

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos absurdos pensamientos de su mente que lo único que hacían eran atormentarlo aún más.

Suspiró con gesto cansado. A su joven edad, Draco Malfoy ya estaba cansado de la vida, que dura y cruel se había ensañado con él, primero arrebatándole a sus padres en ese horrible accidente y más tarde condenándolo con esa maldición, aislándolo del mundo y de la civilización para siempre.

En poco más de un mes llegaría el día de su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, día en el que la maldición llegaría a su fin, y él moriría ese mismo día si no logra acabar con ella antes.

Esa era su cruda realidad y lo más irónico era que no quería seguir viviendo pero tampoco quería morir. Al menos no de esa manera.

Era una extraña sensación y difícil de explicar, ni él mismo llegaba a comprender del todo lo que sentía y eso lo enfurecía, no tener control sobre sus emociones era algo que no llegaba a soportar. _Odiaba_ esa sensación.

Repentinamente se escuchó un ruido en la estancia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Amo.

Sin moverse un centímetro, respiró hondo y se preparó para escuchar al pequeño elfo que se encontraba a sus espaldas, sin llegar a entrar en la habitación. Sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a oír por el temblor que había notado en su voz.

-Di lo que tengas que decir, Calafalas.

Mientras esperaba una respuesta, cubrió nuevamente la rosa encantada con la cúpula de cristal, guardándola celosamente en su prisión.

-Verá, amo, es que… bueno, lo que ocurre es que…

-¡Habla de una vez! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- exigió perdiendo la paciencia todavía sin mirarlo.

-La muchacha no desea… no quiere bajar a cenar.- contestó con voz temblorosa, consciente de la tormenta que se desataría.

Draco se volvió de golpe y miró al pequeño elfo, Calafalas, encogido y medio escondido tras el umbral de la puerta.

-¿¡Qué!

El viento soplaba con furia en el exterior, golpeando los grandes ventanales, desde ahí podía oír su rugido el cual le hacía estremecerse en su lecho.

Sí, estaba tumbada en una enorme y mullida cama, la cual se encontraba en el centro de una amplísima habitación, más grande que su propia casa, y a los pies de esta, perfectamente doblado, se encontraba el vestido que se suponía que se tenía que poner esa noche, en la cena. Una cena a la que no pensaba ir, por cierto.

Se encogió todavía más y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Todo esto parecía surrealista, cuando a alguien le hacen prisionero suelen encerrarlo en una celda húmeda y sucia, no en una habitación que podría pertenecer a una princesa.

No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta hace solo unas horas ella vivía felizmente con su padre en la pequeña aldea, una vida tranquila pero plena. Y pensar que había querido aventuras. Pues ahora mismo no se le ocurría ninguna aventura mayor a esta.

Pero lo que menos entendía era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a ese… chico. Su _carcelero. _Su_ verdugo._ ¿Por qué, si él la hacía su prisionera, la obligaba a instalarse en un lugar como ese? En qué cabeza cabía algo como eso. En la suya no, eso estaba claro. Y su cabeza siempre había sido muy prodigiosa.

Y para colmo había tenido la osadía de _invitarla _a cenar con él, como si fueran viejos amigos que disfrutan con la compañía el uno del otro.

Hermione se sentó en la cama.

-¿Invitar? –ironizó en voz alta para sí sola – Más bien _ordenar_.

Si creía que podía jugar con ella de esa manera, confundiéndola, estaba muy equivocado. Ella no se dejaría engañar por ese ser, no dejaría que la manipulase.

Su mente quedó en blanco unos instantes, con la mirada fija en ninguna parte. _Cautiva. Cautiva. Cautiva. _Estaba cautiva en ese horrible castillo, con ese horrible ser, encerrada para siempre.

Los ojos empezaron a escocerle nuevamente, más lágrimas peligraban en salir. Sacudió la cabeza y las contuvo. No lloraría más. Buscaría una solución, alguna ventaja… algo. No se rendiría.

Entonces, de repente, la imagen de su rostro al descubierto iluminado por la tibia luz de la luna apareció en su mente. Se estremeció al recordar la terrible cicatriz que surcaba su cara.

Y se preguntó como se la habría hecho. ¿Sería la causante de su personalidad de ogro?

Unos golpes estruendosos en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándola. Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta sigilosamente.

-¡Creí haberte pedido que bajases a cenar!- oyó del otro lado. Era evidente en su tono de voz lo furioso que estaba su carcelero.

-¿Pedir?- replicó inconscientemente con altanería ganándose un golpetazo más del otro lado. Se llevó las manos a la boca y se reprendió mentalmente.

-¡Abre la puerta!

Hermione contuvo el aire. ¿Qué hacer? No quería verlo, nunca más, no quería tener nada que ver con esa persona. Miró a su alrededor.

Pero él no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente ¿verdad?, al parecer le había molestado más de lo que tenía previsto el que se negase a cenar con él. Pero, ¿qué esperaba?

-¡Abre la puerta!- volvió a gritar, esta vez acompañados con unos golpes. Hermione frunció el ceño, empezando a molestarse.

-¡No!- contestó sin pensar.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Después volvió a oír su voz, esta vez no era un grito, pero igualmente se le heló la sangre.

-No me obligues a tirar la puerta abajo.

-No serás capaz.- le desafió en un impulso.

_¿Qué diablos estas haciendo Hermione?_, pensó para sí misma.

-¡Galdor!- oyó al otro lado.

Instintivamente se apartó de la puerta hasta chocar con el dosel de la cama pero la puerta siguió en su sitio. Tras un leve murmullo oyó el tintineo de unas llaves y la puerta se abrió, entrando por ella su imponente carcelero.

Draco se echó hacia atrás algunos mechones de pelo que se habían escapado de su perfecto peinado y fulminó con la mirada a la mujer que tenía delante, pegada al dosel de la cama.

-No pienses que voy a destruir mi propio castillo por algo tan trivial como tu.

Hermione volvió a ver por segunda vez a su carcelero y se sorprendió al ver sus andares aristocráticos, su pose recta, rígida, altanera, y sus ropas caras y dignas de un rey. Observó su figura, delgada, su piel, pálida, sus manos, grandes y ocultas por unos guantes de cuero negro. Observó todo, absolutamente todo, menos su cara. No tenía el valor suficiente de mirarlo a la cara, pues sabía que no podría apartar la vista de su cicatriz y no le pareció que fuera lo propio.

-Ahora, te vas a poner ese vestido y vas a bajar a cenar conmigo.

Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente pues, por muy vergonzoso que fuera admitirlo, estaba asustada de ese hombre. Aún así no se dejó amedrentar.

-N-no, -empezó titubeante para luego ir cogiendo más fuerza- ¿crees que puedes imponerme tu presencia? Puede que sea tu prisionera pero no voy a dejar que hagas conmigo lo que quieras.

Draco apretó los puños haciendo crujir el cuero de sus guantes pero mantuvo la expresión de su rostro impávida.

-Si así lo deseas, muérete de hambre.

Cerró la puerta bruscamente y la aseguró con llave, encerrándola. Hermione corrió hasta ella y la golpeó con desesperación un par de veces, lentamente, se dejó caer al suelo, llorando sin consuelo.

_¿Por qué? _Es lo que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer tal castigo?

A sus espaldas, oyó un ruido, como el sonido que hace algo hueco al caer al suelo, se giró y vio a dos de las criaturas extrañas que siempre acompañan a su verdugo.

Ahogó un gritó tapándose la boca con una mano.

-No, no se asuste. Galdor no va a hacerle daño. Galdor solo está preocupado.

-Galdor debería tranquilizarse, la está asustando más.- habló la otra criatura que, para desconcierto de Hermione llevaba un pequeño vestidito viejo y sucio y su voz parecía algo más femenina que las que había oído hasta ahora.

-Elvina para servirla, señorita.- se presentó haciendo una reverencia cogiéndose las fachas que llevaba, como si una princesa le estuviera haciendo una reverencia al rey.

Hermione, más recuperada de la primera impresión, se sentó más cómodamente en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y los miró atentamente.

-Siento ser descortés pero… ¿qué sois exactamente?

-Elfos, señorita.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿E-elfos? ¿Cómo los elfos de los cuentos?

Las dos criaturillas se miraron entre sí.

-Galdor no sabe a que cuentos se refiere la señorita.

Hermione los miró con un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos, jamás había visto alguna criatura igual, por supuesto que había leído sobre los elfos pero siempre había tenido claro que solo eran criaturas fantásticas, imposible de existir más allá de la imaginación de las personas.

Y ahora tenía a dos frente a ella, mirándola con sus brillantes y enormes ojos redondos.

-¿Por qué estáis aquí? ¿Os ha mandado él para vigilarme?- preguntó con recelo.

-Oh, no, no. Si el amo se entera de que Galdor está aquí se pondría furioso.

Hermione se sorprendió al oír aquello, pues si no habían venido por orden de su amo, como ellos le decían, entonces ¿por qué estaban allí?

-Elvina y Galdor no podían permitir que la señorita no comiera.-contestó la elfina.- El amo a veces se ciega por la furia y no piensa con claridad.

Galdor la miró con algo de descontento al oír las palabras con las que Elvina se había referido a su amo, aunque en el fondo sabía que llevaba razón, él no podría decir eso en voz alta. Le tenía demasiado respeto a su amo.

Hermione miró un poco extrañada a la elfina, aunque le parecía extraño que juzgara de esa manera al que se suponía era su amo, en el fondo se sentía un poco más segura y aliviada.

Con un chasquido de dedos, Elvina hizo aparecer una bandeja llena de comida frente a Hermione, a la que se le abrieron los ojos al ver tal cosa.

-¿Cómo has…?- calló al mirar a las dos criaturas que tenía enfrente que la miraban con una sonrisa pintada en la cara y una expresión que Hermione calificó como dulce e inocente. Y pensó que si de verdad existía tal cosa como los elfos, tal vez, y solo tal vez, no sería tan difícil que existiera algo como la… _magia._

-Gracias.- sonrió y comenzó a comer un poco, tampoco es que tuviera mucho apetito.

-Galdor está a las órdenes de la señorita.- dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia. Hermione se sintió un poco abrumada, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato tan aristocrático.

-Por favor llamadme Hermione.- dijo humildemente.

Los dos elfos asintieron y el silencio se hizo en la estancia mientras Hermione comía, ambos observaban con veneración a la chica, viendo en ella la salvación para su amo. Sin embargo, sus expresiones se turbaron al ver como una lágrima resbalaba por una de las pálidas mejillas de la chica.

Avergonzada, Hermione rápidamente se la limpió y agachó la cabeza, intentando esconder su rostro de los elfos pues aunque no entendía porqué, no quería que ellos la vieran llorar.

-Perdonadme, yo…no suelo hacer esto. No sé lo que me pasa.- murmuró, excusándose.

-Elvina entiende. La señorita Hermione no tiene porqué preocuparse. Elvina entiende lo que siente.

Hermione asintió sin poder levantar la vista todavía, sentía que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento y eso era lo que menos deseaba. No quería sentirse así de débil. Lo odiaba, odiaba sentirse así. Desde su perspectiva, Hermione pudo ver como los piececitos de Galdor daban unos pasos adelante.

-Es todo culpa de Galdor. Galdor lo siente.- habló con voz rota.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y miró directamente al pequeño elfo que lucía tan arrepentido y preocupado frente a ella. Sonrió débilmente.

-No es culpa tuya, Galdor. Tú no tienes la culpa de las decisiones de tu amo.

Galdor negó con la cabeza con frenesí.

-No, el amo…

-No intentes excusarlo.- le cortó Hermione.- Lo de tu amo no tiene justificación, él parece tan…malvado. Casi inhumano.- concluyó con un escalofrío.

-¡No! El amo puede tener mal genio y ser impulsivo. Puede que sea frío y distante pero el amo no es malo. ¡El amo es bueno!

Hermione negó con la cabeza, un poco sorprendida por como le defendía.

-No puedo creer eso.

-Pero señorita Hermione, el amo Draco de verdad es bueno. Él nos salvó, nos salvó a todos.- apoyó Elvina. Hermione frunció el ceño sin comprender a que se referían los elfos.

-¿Draco? ¿Así se llama? –ambos asintieron – ¿Y de qué os salvó?

Galdor y Elvina se miraron entre sí, dudosos. Hermione observó como ambas criaturas se debatían en si debían o no hablar y pensó que, tal vez, no sería buena idea avasallarlos a preguntas que podían ponerlos en un aprieto con ese hombre tan siniestro.

Se levantó del suelo, dejando a un lado la bandeja aún llena de comida y caminó bajo la mirada de los elfos hasta la gran ventana.

-Está bien, no hace falta que respondáis si no queréis.-dijo mirando al exterior.

A pesar de que era una noche sin luna, podía distinguir entre la penumbra los grandes árboles de lo que supuso serían los jardines de detrás del castillo y, a lo lejos, las sombras dibujaban la silueta de las montañas, esas mismas montañas que veía desde su casa en la aldea, solo que ahora estaban más cercanas.

Al pensar en su casa, inevitablemente sus pensamientos recayeron en su padre, se preguntó si ya estaría allí y, de ser así, en qué condiciones habría llegado, pues había notado que estaba enfermo.

Contuvo un sollozo y miró al cielo negro. Si tan solo pudiera saber si estaba bien… de esa manera se quedaría más tranquila y podría dejar de torturarse con pensamientos lúgubres, quizá incluso en tal caso podría resignarse a permanecer en ese lugar. Pero tal y como estaban las cosas le era imposible, no podía abandonar a su padre de esa forma.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pensativa y con la mirada perdida en el exterior ni en qué momento los elfos habían dejado la estancia, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta el sol ya despuntaba por el horizonte, dejando luz y sombra sobre las nubes que todavía se aglomeraban en el cielo y que, para su sorpresa, habían dejado una manta de blanca nieve sobre todo el paisaje.

Cuando la mañana ya estaba más avanzada, tocaron a su puerta. Hermione, que en ese momento se encontraba tumbada sobre la amplia cama, se incorporó sobresaltada, por un momento temió que su verdugo estuviera tras esa puerta, pero cuando ésta se abrió, aparecieron ante ella un Galdor sonriente junto con el elfo que se había llevado a su padre la pasada noche, cuyo nombre no recordaba en ese momento.

Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y bajó de la cama de un salto.

-Buenos días, Galdor.- saludó con amabilidad. El aludido acrecentó su sonrisa y la miró con emoción contenida.

-¡Señorita! El amo quiere que Galdor le enseñe el castillo. ¿Ve? ¡El amo es bueno!

Hermione, sorprendida en un principio, frunció el ceño, extrañada y desconfiada. ¿No se suponía que la iba a tener encerrada?

-¿Con qué intención? ¿Acaso ha olvidado que soy su prisionera?- preguntó desconfiada y desdeñosa.

A Galdor se le borró de inmediato la sonrisa, cambiando su expresión por una de confusión. Sin embargo, el elfo que estaba con él, ese que era más bajo y rechoncho, dio un paso adelante y se encaró contra Hermione.

-El amo no tiene que darle explicaciones. Él quiere que Calafalas y Galdor le enseñen el castillo, la señorita debería estar agradecida con él. El amo es muy generoso dejándola salir.

Hermione sintió arder por dentro de la ira, pero se contuvo ya que pensó que esa pequeña criatura no era más que un títere a manos de ese tirano, ese elfo, ¿Calafalas?, solo era otra víctima, al igual que ella.

Sea como fuere, no pensaba desperdiciar esa oportunidad, por fin podría salir de esas cuatro paredes y moverse por lugares más amplios. No podía soportar estar un segundo más en esa habitación.

-Bien, si el amo así lo desea, no seré yo la que lo contradiga, al menos esta vez.-gruñó.

Ambos elfos la condujeron por el amplio pasillo que contenía muchas puertas, al parecer todas eran habitaciones. Hermione escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones de los elfos, después de lo que a ella le había parecido una eternidad, por fin podía salir de ese cuarto en el que había sido encerrada cruelmente y eso la hacía sentirse un poco mejor.

Dejaron atrás el pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación, doblaron hacia la izquierda y se adentraron en otro pasillo idéntico excepto en los bustos, aunque igual que en el anterior pasillo, no logró saber que eran esas figuras.

Después de un rato, llegaron al rellano de las grandes escaleras que había visto a su llegada, Hermione, desde esa altura, miró la enorme puerta que daba la entrada del castillo. A esa distancia parecía algo más pequeña, aunque seguía siendo igual de majestuosa.

Pensó lo fácil que sería bajar corriendo esas escaleras, cruzar a toda velocidad la distancia que la separaba de ella y salir fuera.

Pero luego pensó que no sería tan sencillo, en primer lugar, dudaba mucho que la puerta estuviese abierta, así que siguió hacia delante, guiada por esas extrañas criaturas.

_Silencio. _Dulce y apacible silencio. Un fiel acompañante de la soledad, el único. Todo lo que él necesitaba era el silencio y la tranquilidad a su alrededor, era el único amigo que pedía, el único acompañante que deseaba en sus horas más temidas.

A veces, cuando se sentía colapsar, lo que simplemente podía hacer era encerrarse en su alcoba y esperar. Esperar a que las fuerzas vinieran a él.

En mitad de la noche, las sombras se cernían sobre él, más oscuras y siniestras que nunca, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a ellas, ya no las temía. Casi se podía decir que en ese momento se encontraba en su ambiente; una alcoba lúgubre, con un huésped lúgubre. Y cuando llegaba el día, las sombras no se iban, seguían oscureciendo su alcoba, sin que él no pudiera notar la diferencia entre la noche y el día y, de esa forma, perdía la noción del tiempo.

Se removió ligeramente, arropándose un poco más pues estaba haciendo más frío que en los días anteriores y notaba como se helaban sus articulaciones más rápidamente de lo normal.

A Draco le gustaba disfrutar de ese momento, era algo morboso de su parte, lo admitía, pero era cuando más humano se sentía, cuando su debilidad le recordaba que era, al igual que los demás, un insignificante y frágil ser humano.

Por eso, en la soledad silenciosa de su alcoba en penumbras, tumbado en su colosal cama con dosel, Draco saboreaba con los ojos cerrados el punzante dolor de la debilidad, recordando así que, aunque fuera solo en lo físico, seguía siendo un humano.

Por una parte era un alivio, pero no podía olvidarse de porqué necesitaba de esas horas, días, a veces incluso semanas, de reposo total.

Suspiró, rompiendo con el silencio de la estancia. Era tan frustrante que lo que más paz te conseguía dar, a la vez te recordara lo condenado que estás. De ahí a su pésimo humor, porque aunque la debilidad fuera gratificante hasta cierto punto, seguía siendo debilidad y a él nunca le había gustado sentirse así, como un completo inútil perro callejero, que lo único que podría hacer en ese momento sería dar pena.

Por eso no era aconsejable molestarlo en momentos así, por eso cuando oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta de su alcoba frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, crispado y furioso.

-Espero que sea importante.- dijo cortante nada más oír la puerta abrirse.

Los dos elfos, uno más rechoncho que otro, dieron un par de pasos al interior de la alcoba, pero no avanzaron más, no siendo la alcoba de su amo, era una falta de respeto para ellos.

-Amo, Calafalas y Galdor lo sienten, no quieran molestarle.

-Calafalas, ahórrate la parafernalia, ve al grano.- le cortó Draco. A pesar de la interrupción, no se había movido ni un ápice, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, no tenía fuerzas para desperdiciar.

-Bien, pues, verá amo…- tartamudeó.

-Lo que Calafalas intenta decir es que Galdor y Calafalas han perdido de vista a la muchacha.

Hubo un segundo de silencio en el que Draco creyó no haber entendido lo que su elfo había dicho, tras ese segundo, abrió los ojos de golpe y toda la paz que tanto apreciaba se rompió con esa simple frase.

Enfurecido, se incorporó como malamente pudo y miró por primera vez a los dos elfos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "perder de vista"?

-Galdor solo la perdió de vista un segundo amo, ¡un segundo! Y la muchacha ya no estaba cuando Galdor miró atrás.

-¿Dónde la perdisteis de vista?- bramó.

-Cerca de la biblioteca, amo.

-¿¡Y se puede saber que hacía fuera de su encarcelamiento!

Ambos elfos se encogieron ante la furia de su señor, sin embargo, ninguno vaciló ni un segundo delante de él, ya conocía de sobra esa furia y la comprendían, pues la culpa de todo lo tenían ellos por haberse descuidado.

-Fue él amo quien dijo que le enseñáramos el castillo.

Draco pareció atónito durante unos segundos, luego se puso a mascullar por lo bajo mientras apartaba las sábanas y dejaba caer las piernas por el borde de la cama.

-Debía estar febril, eso tiene que ser, eso o que me he vuelto loco.- seguía mascullando.

Calafalas y Galdor se miraron entre sí, preocupados. Calafalas carraspeó, llamando la atención de su amo.

-Amo, no debería levantarse.

-Tráeme el espejo.- ignoró. La pequeña criatura obedeció sin rechistar y fue a por un espejo que reposaba sobre una mesa y se lo llevó a su amo.

Draco lo sujetó e inspiró mientras lo observaba. Esa era su única ventana al mundo, con ese espejo podía ver cualquier cosa o persona en cualquier lugar, solo tenía que pedirlo.

-Muéstrame a la muchacha.

Con un leve resplandor, en la superficie del espejo fue desapareciendo el rostro de Draco, dando paso a la imagen de la joven muchacha de cabellos castaños, caminando por un largo pasillo del ala oeste.

Apretó el puño con furia y tiró el espejo bruscamente sobre la cama.

-¡Galdor, mi bastón!

A lo lejos, al final del pasillo, vio una luz rosada pálida que salía por los huecos que dejaba una puerta entreabierta. Curiosa como siempre fue, el impulso de saber de donde procedía esa luz bella y mortecina la llevó a cruzar el interminable pasillo e ir hasta la puerta doble de roble.

Con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta que chirrió conforme Hermione la empujaba suavemente, era como un lamento que pedía a gritos ser reparada.

Se asomó a la estancia y quedó desconcertada ante las condiciones que ésta presentaba; libros, muebles, telas, pergaminos… todo estaba destruido y esparcido por los suelos. Cada cosa que veía estaba hecha pedazos, víctimas sin duda de una gran furia.

Se adentró en la estancia, con cuidado de no tropezar con nada, miró a su alrededor en busca de la fuente de luz que había visto desde el pasillo. Avanzó adentrándose más en las entrañas de la habitación y un objeto en concreto le llamó la atención.

Estaba a su izquierda y colgaba justo encima de la chimenea, era un cuadro de gran tamaño, más concretamente un retrato, y estaba completamente destrozado, como todo lo que se encontraba allí. Retazos de lo que antes había sido el reflejo de alguien aún colgaban de éste, sin haber sido completamente arrancados.

Se acercó al cuadro y, en un intento de recomponerlo y averiguar de quien se trataba, cogió uno de los pedazos y lo extendió de la manera que en un principio habría estado.

Se trataba de los ojos de una persona. Azules, no, no eran completamente azules, tenían un tono grisáceo que los hacía más misteriosos, más distantes.

Le pareció que eran hermosos y se preguntó a quien pertenecerían esos ojos tan bellos. Dejó caer el pedazo de papel y suspiró lánguidamente, volvió a mirar a su alrededor preguntándose que habría detrás de ese lugar tan destrozado, porqué razones alguien haría algo así.

Distraídamente pasó su mirada por toda la estancia, sin moverse de donde estaba, teniendo la sensación de que no debería estar allí, pero perdió de vista a los elfos y no tuvo más remedio que buscar el camino de vuelta ella sola, y hasta allí había llegado.

Cuando se disponía a dar media vuelta, sus ojos se toparon con la fuente de luz que había llamado su atención, lo que la hizo detenerse en seco. Giró su cuerpo, que ya se preparaba para regresar por donde había venido y centró toda su atención a la maravillosa imagen que tenía delante de ella.

Lejos de donde estaba, con los cortinajes roídos bailando a su alrededor por el viento, había una pequeña mesa redonda de madera y, sobre ella, enjaulada en una cúpula de cristal, había una rosa que soltaba un leve resplandor y, para sorpresa de Hermione, flotaba a pocos centímetros de la superficie.

Hipnotizada por su belleza, se acercó a ella y la contempló con fascinación. Sin poderse explicar el porqué, derepente se sintió mal, como si una gran tristeza se apoderase de ella, contempló la rosa y comprendió que esa tristeza venía de ella, pues le pareció que empezaba a marchitarse.

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado fue quitando la cúpula que la cubría, pues no le bastaba con verla a través de un cristal, necesitaba observarla con total claridad. Dejó a un lado la cúpula, con cuidado de que no se cayera y volvió a poner su atención en la rosa.

Con manos temblorosas, fue acercando sus dedos hacia los pétalos, pues había sentido la necesidad de tocarla; se imaginó como sería su tacto, aterciopelado y cálido, como cuando un rayo de sol te toca la cara, una suave caricia.

Sus dedos estaban a punto de rozar los pétalos cuando una mano grande y blanca sujetó la suya con fuerza, impidiéndoselo.

Hermione dio un respingo y contuvo el aire, miró a su derecha y se llevó su mano libre a la boca, conteniendo un grito.

Junto a ella, destilando furia, estaba su verdugo, fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- bramó.

Hermione quiso responder, pero se había quedado sin voz, no lograba decir ni una palabra, solo vergonzosos ruidos que no tenían sentido alguno. En ese momento le imponía tanto su presencia que se sentía como una cobarde. Estaba temblando de miedo.

-¡Contesta!

Hermione apartó la mirada de él con horror sin poder decir nada. Oyó como maldecía y, para su espanto, apretó más fuerte su mano alrededor de su muñeca y la acercó más a él con brusquedad. Hermione se negó a mirarlo. Estaba demasiado cerca, sentía su aliento rozar su piel, haciéndola estremecer y temblar de temor.

-El ala oeste está prohibida, recuérdalo bien.- No alzó la voz, pero fue tan profunda y afilada como un cuchillo que a Hermione le temblaron las piernas de puro terror.

Tras decir eso la soltó violentamente y con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo soltando una exclamación.

Hermione se incorporó rápidamente, quedando sentada con las manos apoyadas en el suelo y miró, preparada para salir corriendo si hacía falta, a su captor.

Fue un momento de confusión, pues él no la miraba, tenía puesta su atención en la rosa y toda su furia parecía haberse esfumado, dejando en su lugar un recipiente vacío.

Vio como dejaba apoyado en el borde de la mesa un bastón negro y, casi con más delicadeza que ella había utilizado, volvió a encerrar la rosa en su prisión de cristal. Se fijó en como la luz rosada recaía sobre él, haciéndolo parecer más demacrado de lo que recordaba. Por un segundo creyó ver que la rosa en su presencia se demacraba con más rapidez, como si él fuera la fuente de su devastación y, al mismo tiempo, él parecía marchitarse junto con la flor.

Lentamente, como una tortuosa visión, vio como volvía a centrar su atención en ella mientras recuperaba su bastón, como si necesitara de su apoyo para no caer. O tal vez se lo estaba imaginando y en realidad lo utilizaba para parecer más galante y aterrador de lo que ya era.

-Si vuelves a poner un pie en esta estancia, te mataré.

Hermione, al oír esas palabras y la manera en las que las había dicho, con total tranquilidad y con tal frialdad e impasibilidad, supo que aquel hombre era un monstruo. Y sintió tanto miedo que su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, mirando a su verdugo con horror.

-Y ahora largo. ¡Largo! –al ver que no se movía, perdió la paciencia – ¡Fuera de aquí, no te atrevas a permanecer en este lugar ni un segundo más! ¡Largo!

Movida por pura inercia, Hermione se levantó del suelo como buenamente pudo, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Corrió y corrió por el largo pasillo que parecía no tener fin, quería salir de ese lugar, volver a casa con su padre y olvidar todo lo que había visto y vivido en ese sombrío castillo. Mientras corría todo lo rápido que le permitían sus piernas sintió la húmeda presencia de las lágrimas caer por su rostro. Se sentía horrorizada, atemorizada, jamás había sentido un miedo tan atroz, las piernas, los brazos, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Tropezó varias veces a causa de su largo y desgastado vestido pero siguió adelante sin detenerse.

De pronto, oyó que alguien la llamaba, una voz demasiado aguda para una persona, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. A mitad de las escaleras principales vio a los elfos Galdor y Calafalas mirándola con preocupación, después miró la puerta que daba la entrada al castillo, más lejana que nunca, y se dio cuenta que estaba entreabierta.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, fue hacia las escaleras a toda prisa y las bajó a la carrera, su respiración era entrecortada y le costaba respirar bien y oía la llamada de los elfos que parecía casi desesperada, pero ignoró ambas cosas, saliendo del castillo sin mirar atrás.

Cuando el frío aire que trajo consigo la nevada de la noche anterior le abofeteo la cara, Hermione pensó que moriría congelada antes incluso de recorrer medio camino, eso sin contar que podía perderse. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa encontró a su caballo allí, donde mismo lo había dejado la noche anterior y, sin dudarlo ni un instante, corrió hacia él y se montó sobre su lomo.

Cabalgó a toda prisa, saliendo de los terrenos del castillo y adentrándose en el bosque que era igual o incluso más tenebroso que el propio castillo.

No supo en qué momento ocurrió, ni de donde salieron, pero se vio envuelta en una persecución muy distinta a la que había imaginado. De la nada, habían aparecido una decena de feroces lobos que la perseguían sin descanso. Medianoche corría despavorido, intentando escapar de ellos pero un par se interpuso en su camino, Medianoche se asustó y retrocedió sobre las patas traseras, tirando a Hermione y cayendo él también a su lado.

Hermione soltó una exclamación al sentir el tacto gélido de la nieve sobre su piel y ropa, mojándola y helándola, dejándola aturdida unos segundos, tirada sobre la nieve, pero pronto se recuperó, pues no le quedaba de otra si quería sobrevivir. Se puso en pie con dificultad y miró la escena que estaba viviendo; Medianoche seguía en el suelo, intentando levantarse, lo cual le estaba costando debido a la herida que sangraba en una de sus patas delanteras, y los lobos se cernían sobre ellos con una pasividad desconcertante.

Uno de los lobos tomó la iniciativa y corrió hacia ella con la furia de un animal hambriento, Hermione, movida por su instinto, corrió en dirección contraria todo lo rápido que pudo pero el lobo la ganaba en velocidad.

Corría por su vida y lo sabía, podía oír su respiración entrecortada ser aplacada por los jadeos del animal, cada vez más cerca, y sintió incluso más miedo de lo que había sentido minutos antes.

De pronto, sintió que tiraban del borde de su vestido, haciéndola tropezar y caer duramente contra el suelo lleno de nieve. Giró su cuerpo y miró horrorizada como el lobo mordía su vestido, haciendo gala de su dentadura.

Hermione supo entonces que ese era su fin y, sin querer ser testigo de su propia muerte, apartó la cara, escondiéndola prácticamente entre la nieve y esperó atemorizada el momento de su muerte.

Sin embargo, ese momento no llegó. En su lugar oyó el lamento del animal y el sonido que hace un cuerpo al chocar bruscamente con la nieve. Sin saber muy bien lo que había ocurrido y algo confusa, Hermione miró hacia segundos antes había estado el lobo e incrédulamente miró a quien tenía delante.

Manteniendo una espada manchada de sangre en una mano y en la otra su bastón, el hombre que la había encerrado privándola de su mayor tesoro, el que esa misma mañana había jurado matarla si le desobedecía, yacía ante ella con un porte aristocrático a pesar de su demacrado aspecto.

Hermione, que había rezado por salir viva de ese momento, ahora no sabía que pensar del que parecía ser su nuevo, e irónicamente, _salvador._

No le prestó mucha atención, giró sobre sus talones y se puso en una pose que indicaba que estaría preparado para cualquier ataque.

Los lobos no tardaron en ir a por él y, para sorpresa de Hermione, su verdugo no luchaba nada mal. Sin embargo eran demasiados para el solo, por muchas estocadas que diera, muchas bocas que esquivara, los lobos seguían siendo demasiados.

Hubo un momento en el que su verdugo quedó sepultado por los animales, momento en el que Hermione entró en pánico, pero con un grito de rabia él se los quitó de encima y empezó a mover la espada como un loco, terminando de ahuyentar a los lobos que no había conseguido herir.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Hermione corrió hacia su caballo, que ya había conseguido ponerse en pie e hizo ademán de subirse a él, pero no pudo evitar echar un vistazo atrás. Y lo vio ahí, su perfecto peinado totalmente destrozado, la ropa hecha jirones por culpa de la pelea y completamente mojada por la nieve y sangre, también vio que en sus ropas había sangre. Tal vez estuviese herido. Sacudió la cabeza. Eso no importaba, ahora era su oportunidad para huir y no podía desperdiciarla, tal vez no tuviera otra. Oyó como clavaba la espada en la nieve y volvió a vacilar. Le miró, estaba apoyado sobre ella, se había arrodillado y la cabeza le caía hacia delante, no podía verle el rostro pues el cabello rubio se lo cubría. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, completamente inconsciente.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior sin apartar la mirada de él y llegó a una conclusión.

-No podemos dejarlo aquí, ¿verdad, Medianoche?- le dijo a su caballo con una caricia. Guió a Medianoche hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho, el caballo cojeaba ligeramente debido a la herida.

-Vas a tener que ayudarme a llevarlo, yo sola no podré.

Se arrodilló junto a él y, por primera vez, lo observó atentamente. La luz del día dejaba a la vista cualquier parte de su cuerpo, algo que en su castillo parecía casi imposible.

Se fijó en que estaba muy delgado, algo más de lo recomendable y que todavía quedaban rastros de que alguna vez fue un joven fuerte y sano. Sus manos, enguatadas nuevamente en cuero, eran grandes, como pudo malamente descubrir hacía poco y su cabello era de un rubio pálido que brillaba al sol. Por último y con un poco de reticencia, observó su cara. Tenía una expresión afligida, algo normal en ese momento, pues tenía varios mordiscos de los lobos de donde salía sangre. Se fijó en la cicatriz que permanecía en el lado izquierdo de su cara, que cruzaba desde la sien hasta casi tocar el labio superior, deformando parte del párpado, y no pudo evitar preguntarse que le habría sucedido para tener esa marca tan horrible en la cara, no horrible de repugnante, ella nunca había juzgado a las personas por su apariencia, aunque admitía que en un primer momento la había asustado su aspecto, no, ella hablaba de lo horrible que sería para él tener esa marca recordándole siempre algo que seguramente era muy doloroso.

-Espero no arrepentirme.- murmuró para sí y, acto seguido, se inclinó hacia el cuerpo del muchacho, y lo agarró por detrás de los hombros, colocándose un brazo de él sobre los suyos propios.

-Vamos allá.

Y no sin esfuerzo, Hermione se levantó del suelo y, con ella, levantó el cuerpo de su verdugo, que prácticamente cayó sobre ella, dejando escapar así su oportunidad de huir.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. A partir de ahora el Dramione será más notable e irá creciendo, en realidad la verdadera emoción empieza ahora así que no dejéis de leer. <strong>Yo prometo que nunca abandonaré este fic, aunque tarde siglos en actualizar<strong>**.**_

_Sois libres de dejar reviews, si queréis estupendo, a toda escritora le gusta saber que opinan de su historia, sino queréis, no importa, simplemente leed y disfrutad :)_

_**Besos y achuchones para todos.**_

_**Adara**_


End file.
